A House with Him
by Hyrate
Summary: Sakura was left alone in the House and Syaoran was going to pay a visit. WARNING: Lemon. SakuraxSyaoran


**A House with Him**

_**-Hyrate-**_

**DOUBLE Warning: LEMON/XxX/ Kids stay back!**

**Use of 'explicit words' NOT SUITABLE FOR UNDERAGE.**

**Yes, you. You know what I mean.**

**Don't own the characters.**

**Story's mine though.**

**Last WARNING.**

**Kids. Stay AWAY.**

**Or I'll bite your dinkies.**

Sakura Kinomoto has just finished cleaning her room and was now in the middle of tying her hair. She was going to have her boyfriend, Li Syaoran, visit her that day so she was excited. It had been months since they started dating and for Sakura, Syaoran was the most amazing person that she has ever been with, aside from her family and friends.

When she was done in tying her hair, she looked in the mirror closely. She was wearing a pink blouse and a skirt. Ever since she had been dating Syaoran she had always tried to look her best. After all, Syaoran was really cute. Whenever she looks at him, she can't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. Whenever she stares at his deep, meaningful eyes, she would always melt. That was how she was in love with her boyfriend. She knows Syaoran loves her too.

Sakura heard the bell rang so she quickly descended from her room toward the front door.

"Coming!" she called as she opened the door. "Syaoran!"

Li Syaoran was standing outside the doorway looking his best in his blue shirt and white pants. When he saw her, Syaoran felt his face grow red. He thought he saw an angel! How beautiful his angel could be.

"Sakura." He murmured smiling. Sakura blushed at his cute face.

"Come in." she let him enter the house and then closed the door.

She led Syaoran to the living room where she served him a tea and a slice of cake.

"Have some," she said smiling and she sat beside him.

Syaoran, who was still red in the face, did not move but looked at his girlfriend meaningfully. She was so cute he wanted to kiss her deeply.

"Where's your father and brother?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Father is away on a trip, while brother is with Yukito… they won't be back till later." Sakura looked Syaoran in the eyes and then smiled. "Kero-chan's with Tomoyo…he said Tomoyo was offering her a new play station game…"

Syaoran nodded and felt his heart thump faster. He realized they were alone in the house and felt something stir inside head. He looked at Sakura and then at her dress. He had never felt so attracted to a girl before…

"You look beautiful in that dress…" he said, gulping hard as he stared at her chest, then to her mini skirt. It was so hot…

Sakura saw how intense Syaoran was looking at her and blushed furiously. She had always liked how Syaoran looks at her every day. She always wanted his attention.

"You- you think so?" she asked as she tinkled a laugh.

Just then Syaoran touched her shoulder and Sakura felt her body being electrified. She looked at him nervously and saw that he was getting closer on her face. His eyes were sending her messages that made her body grow weak.

"Syaoran…" she whispered her face reddening as he saw his lips go closer.

"You're so beautiful, my Sakura…" Syaoran whispered and kissed her.

Sakura felt his lips and answered it. Her heart was thumping loudly as they kissed, and she could feel her head clouding. Syaoran was kissing her. It was the most amazing feeling…

Syaoran pulled away his lips and they stared at each other. Sakura smiled at him.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said, his voice was soft and lovely that Sakura wanted to hear more, "We're alone in the house… let's do it."

Sakura felt herself blush again as she stared at the melting eyes of her boyfriend.

"But… brother said I shouldn't yet…" she answered, touching his face with her palms. Syaoran took her right hand, pulled it close and licked. Sakura felt her mind was going crazy.

"Oh, Syaoran."

"Let's do it." Syaoran repeated, snaking his right arm around Sakura's back and pulling her closely to his body. "I love you."

And they shared another kiss. Sakura felt Syaoran's tongue slip inside her mouth and played with her tongue. This made her body go hotter that she gripped his shoulder tightly. Then, she felt his hands cup one of her breast. Sakura was shock and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran was red all over the face as he whispered.

"I want to see Sakura's breast… I want to see more of it…"

And he pulled her blouse up to her shoulder, revealing two, healthy breast with pink nipples. Sakura became breathless as Syaoran moved down to touch them.

"This is… embarrassing…" Sakura moaned as Syaoran groped her left breast, "Syaoran…"

Syaoran saw how pink her nipple was and was tempted to kiss it.

"Yahh…. Syao…ran…" Sakura closed her eyes, her face all blushing.

"I like Sakura a lot." Syaoran whispered on Sakura's right ear as his hands travelled down her legs and slowly pushed it apart. He kissed her again before sliding below her and caress between her thighs.

"Ohh….no stop…its embarassing."

Syaoran raised her skirt up and eagerly pulled down the string of her panty.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

The entrance door opened and Touya came in, followed by Yukito.

"I'm home! Sakura!"

"Kyaahh!" *crashing sound*

Touya and Yukito immediately run toward the living room after hearing Sakura's scream.

"Sakura!" Touya called.

"Bro- brother…" Sakura looked from the floor where she had fallen down. Touya and Yukito saw that she was in the middle of carrying a glass of water on the table when she slipped and fell.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called from the kitchen and helped her stand up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sakura smiled at him then to her brother and Yukito. "Welcome back."

"What is this brat doing here!" Touya glared at Syaoran who looked back quietly.

"He's my boyfriend brother, don't be stingy!" Sakura pouted at Touya, then smiled at Yukito. "Hello,"

Yukito smiled back and greeted them, "Hello, Sakura. Were you serving a drink? Here let me help." And he went to the kitchen.

Touya kept on glaring at Syaoran, then pulled Sakura close.

"How long have you been alone?"

"Brother, its fine!"

"It's not fine. Did you do it?"

Sakura glowered at her brother and walked away saying, "We're not doing anything."

Touya and Syaoran watched her go, and then the two glared at each other again.

"Brat, try doing anything funny to my sister and you're dead." Touya warned.

Syaoran merely smirked and crossed his arms knowingly that made Touya bolt from the blue.

"You- you sneaking-!"

"What are you rambling about? I hope Yukito was satisfied with just you." Syaoran made a face and walked away, leaving Touya with his thoughts.

Yukito went near Touya, with his head following Syaoran. When he looked at Touya he asked, "Are you alright, Touya?"

Touya looked at Yukito.

"You… you're happy with me right?"

Yukito blinked for awhile, and then smiled.

"I'm very happy to be with you, Touya."

**-the end-**


End file.
